


Re-purrberation

by Kattlarv



Series: The Stray [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Traits, Anxiety, Banter, Bullying, Depression, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Exposition, F/F, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inner Dialogue, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Introspection, Lesbian Sex, Loneliness, Nervousness, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay, POV First Person, Pet Names, Protective, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Reflection, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Teasing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Touch-Starved, Tough Love, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Finally having moved out of her condemned apartment, Catra is trying to adjust to life outside of being ostracised.She's still an outcast, but she has latched onto her former bully for emotional support.She's trying to get onto the right track, but it's not just to flip a switch. She still has luggage to deal with.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The Stray [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656604
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	Re-purrberation

**Author's Note:**

> (Apologies in advance, I tried to make this part a bit "edgy", didn't quite pan out the way I wanted, but hopefully still enjoyable. Even if a bit cringe near the end.)

I rolled over on the cou- I bumped into something, flinching. My eyes shot open in my newly awakened state. Vast oceans of rich blue filled my vision. “Morning mittens~” Adora chimed playfully as I fought to make heads or tails of it all. Oh right... I had actually done it. It’s still hard to believe I don’t live alone any more. How long will it take for me to stop being startled by someone else being near me?

The corners of my mouth curled upwards. “M-Morning...” I murmured. With a smirk, she gently pushed me onto my back, and before I knew it: She was straddled over my hips. My cheeks flared up. She grabbed my wrists and pinned me down as my heart began to race. I’d heard about morning dew, but this was ridiculous! She leaned in close as my tail swung wildly with anticipation. 

With her face next to mine, she shot me a sultry glance. “Who owns you, kitten?” she cooed. Apparently I could turn an even darker shade of red. I squirmed and tried to avert my gaze. She moved both my arms above my head, pinning them in place with only one hand. She cupped my chin and forced me to make eye contact. “I asked you a question.” She said firmly. My nethers began to throb meekly.

“I-I do...” I stammered as my entire body shivered. She let go and gave me a peck on the cheek. “Good girl~ Don’t you forget that.” she chimed. I bit my lip as my eyes travelled down towards my crotch. She followed my eyes and smirked. “Not until you finish the dishes~” she sang, flicking my nose playfully as she got off of me. I flew out of bed faster than I thought possible.

It was a cheap trick to get me to do my chores, but... highly effective. I just... wish I could do more. I can’t finger her without gloves. I suck at oral. Or well, sucking is ironically the only thing I can do without scraping her with my tongue... she just tells me to ‘not worry about it’. But I DO worry about it. I don’t like feeling inadequate. What am I even contributing to this relationship?

... I wonder if I even deserve to call it a relationship? She insists on splitting the chores, despite the fact well... It's her place. She pays for all essentials. She... ‘tends’ to me more times than I her... granted, like... one time for her takes about five times for me... still, what’s her goal? Maybe that’s the paranoia speaking, but...  **why** is she so nice to me? Did she take pity on me? Or does she have a thing for ‘broken’ girls?

My therapist says that’s exactly the type of mindset I need to get out of. But ugh, what do they know? We’ve only had two sessions. I apparently have ‘abandonment issues’ along with a slew of other things. But I dunno... there may be a point to what they’re saying. I picked up another plate, unsure when I had even started. My life was a blur. My only vivid memories were when I was with her...

It’s like I’m clawing my way out of a hole after being shackled for years. All I ever wanted was my ‘mothers’ approval... but that never happened. I need to start living for myself. I placed the last of the cutlery to dry as a sense of accomplishment washed over me. It did feel nice to do something. While simple, a very clear, achievable goal. Something suddenly and tenderly squeezed my kitkat.

I dropped the brush into the sink, my tail standing at attention as my family jewel did the same. “That was fast, princess~” Adora cooed. “You know, you don’t  _ have _ to do chores the same way you have sex~” she teased. The hair stood on the back of my neck. I hate when she calls me that... such a stupid nickname. I’m anything but a princess. I gripped tightly onto the edge of the sink as my ears perked up.

She reached around me, turned on the sink and washed her hand. She turned it off with her pinky, then pulled back her hand. I grew tense as I closed my eyes. Her wet hand slid down my panties. She stroked along my mons, grazing over my lips. My body had already prepared for this. Was I only a slave to pleasure? How did she know just what to say to rile me up to just the right level?

My jaw trembled, chattering as my teeth collided. She gently covered my mouth and managed to stop the shaking. She hushed me softly and leaned her chin atop my head. “Sch... you’re safe here~” she reassured me. She pulled my hood back as my tail wrapped around her midriff. She started stroking, pulling my skin over my flesh at a gentle, steady pace. My jaw tried to move, but she held it firmly in place.

The clump of worry in my stomach was quickly replaced by pleasant tingles. She was going to make me feel good, whether or not I deserved it, or wanted it. My eyes were still squeezed shut as my back began to arch. They never lasted long, but these bursts of happiness were one of the few things I looked forward to each day. It’s what kept me going. Something to look forward too. Or; remember to help me get through school.

I still don’t know if its the sex I’m after, or the physical contact... but the endorphins  **do** help. She sped up, only to stop briefly to flick my barbs before picking the pace back up. The vortex of emotions inside of me was about to burst. The only thing I know for certain: I LOVE the post coital cuddling. That’s the best part. When she brushes my mane and tells me everything is going to be fine.

I scraped my foot along the floor. Almost... She pulled my hood back to the base, then held it there. I began to struggle, trying to buck my hips. She locked me in place with her own leg and removed the hand from my mouth. She took a firm grip of my hair, tugging it back. My jaw trembled as I gasped. “Do you deserve this?” she whispered softly. I licked my lips, only a guttural purr escaped my throat.

I stood there panting for several seconds. She tightened the grip on my sensitive bead, causing me to wince. T-Too much! “Y-YES!” I squeaked. She loosened her grip on my girl and mane, moving her hand to cup my bust, embracing me tightly as she went in for the finishing blow. She tenderly kneaded my clit between her thumb and finger, pushing me past the point of no return after the brief edging.

My head jerked back as the contractions started. Tears slowly rolling down my cheeks as the relief washed over me. My walls clamped down as goosebumps shot up all over my body. Dependence, addiction, love. Whatever this was, I didn’t care. All I know is that I needed it. I still couldn’t move my limbs, but I desperately wanted to hug her. As always: She kept me from falling. Holding my convulsing body upright.

As I stopped spasming, she carefully spun me around, then held me close. She pressed my head between her bosom, letting me hear her heartbeat. I hadn’t yowled. Not sure if I just tensed up too much, or if I have gotten better at suppressing the urge. I wanted to hug her... but my arms still didn’t respond. I nuzzled my face into her chest. I could just stay like this forever. That’s not so bad, right?

She suddenly patted my back. “C’mon princess. We need to get ready for school.” She noted. I opened my eyes, squinting to get used to the light. I wanted to call in sick... but she wouldn’t hold me at night if I did... only if I ‘was actually sick’. How the fuck did she know when I was faking it? Ugh... I hate to admit I needed to get my ass out there. Staying here with my thoughts is just... confusing. 

I reluctantly peeled off her, my limbs barely moving. She affectionately wiped the last remnants of my tears off my face. “You okay mittens?” she asked softly. “Y-Yeah...” I mumbled. I want to make her knees weak like she does for me. Everything she does is so... effortless. She just strides up to me, makes me cum and gets dressed without blinking. No hesitation. AND faster than I can even make ramen...

Where does she get all that confidence from? How can one girl have that much big clit energy? A shiver ran down my spine as I exhaled. She broke off and headed to get dressed. But made sure to shoot me a glance over her shoulder, licking her finger. THAT finger. That’s so unfair! She knows all my buttons...  **especially** my ‘button’. I hesitantly followed her, putting my own clothes on.

She had suggested I go shopping for some new clothes but, she didn’t push it after I said I didn’t want to. I have no idea what she wants to push me to do, and what she lets go. Like, I  _ have _ to shower twice a week. Which, I guess is fair. But like, where does her line go? She  **did** help me move my couch. Thankfully there was a spare spot for it. But, I just can’t figure her out... do I _need_ to though?

I pulled my sweatpants on, still a bit woozy. This was all still so surreal. She’s almost acting like she didn’t just make me orgasm. Honestly, it feels like she could push me behind a locker, force me to climax, then take a step back and walk away like nothing happened. With or without me. I... I honestly don’t know if I’d even be upset by that. It would be embarrassing and humiliating...

But, I’d at least get something out of it? I just... I feel safe. However strange that is. It’s just like, I’m hers. And she won’t let anyone harm me. It’s hard to explain. But: Just looking into her eyes, there’s like a burning passion there... that may also just be from the sapphic fan-fiction I read... but, that’s what I’m going with. It makes me feel good at the very least. And that’s something I need more of. 

“Hey kitty?” she called out as I perked to attention. “Yeah?” I replied anxiously. Still coming down from my hormone induced high. “If you get below a C in the math test today, I won’t let you eat me out tonight~” she said dismissively. My tail shot up. What? She can’t do that! I... why would she? Wouldn’t it make more sense to threaten to not eat  **me** out? Besides, that’s a bad term to use!

I can at most suck her off. I puffed my cheeks up. Is she implying I can’t please her? What kind of reverse psychology is she trying to pull? That’s not even a high mark. Does she want me to fail on purpose? Is she calling me dumb? I’m so confused... it’s not even a conflict but... GAH! How does she get inside my head?! I was taken out of my train of thought as she gigglesnorted and gave me a smirk.

You know what? I’m gonna show her! I’m gonna get a B! I’m gonna blow her clit  **so** hard she’ll have to grasp my mane for support! I clenched my fists and shook briefly as I slipped on my hoodie. I try my best and she just caresses my cheek, going ‘Atta girl~’ after she grunts briefly and bucks her hips a few times. Is it a compliment or an insult?! I only want her approval...

Am I bad at sex? Is that it? “Let's go.” She casually grabbed hold of my hand in the middle of my existential crisis. I didn’t resist. Her hand grip is so firm. We walked out of the apartment as she closed and locked. Then began to head straight to school. If she is after something in school, I don’t know what that could be. She makes me hold her hand. But... if I try to pull away, she lets go.

Just like that. And doesn’t make me hold her hand any more. Unless I grab it again... and I  **do** like holding her hand. Her strong, warm hand. She’s not ashamed to be seen with me. Yet she doesn’t flaunt me around. What am I to her? I zoned out and enjoyed the walk to school. I can worry about that later. Right now, it was a comfortable day. Not too warm, no winds. Just, pleasant to be walking. 

As I started paying attention again, we had reached some stairs, the stairs to school. Should I stop holding hands? I bit my lip. No... let’s keep going. I... I was okay with this. We walked up the stairs, and she confidently swung the door open and strolled in. My social anxiety kicked in and I kept my head down. I wanted to be home... I still haven’t had time to adjust properly. But I  **can** power through this.

A sudden sharp pain erupted as someone yanked my tail, hard. A hiss sputtered out of me as I pulled free from my guardian, the hair on my back standing straight up as I protectively pulled my tail towards me. I spun around, growing at my assailant. I contemplated giving them a new facial accessory, hand drawn, with my CLAWS. But... I was already on thin ice.

Before I could consider anything else, Adora pushed past me. “Did you just fucking touch my kitty?” she asked coldly. The other girl scoffed. “Please, Adora. Don’t tell me you’re actually giving this filth the time of day. She’s beneath you, a stray.” She flicked her brown locks. “Besides, if you want to lower yourself to interspecies, you can at least pick something less... pitiful.” She sneered.

I grit my teeth as my ears folded, fighting back tears. Without saying a word, Adora grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against a locker, causing the entire hallway to freeze. “Sherri, I don’t comment on your ‘hobby’ of blowing trailer trash dudes. Most of which: Aren’t your own kin, mind you.” Adora stated as she narrowed her eyes. “So don’t go throwing rocks in your glass house, bitch.” She snarled.

The other girl feebly struggled to break free. “And if I hear you touched my mittens in ANY way: I  **will** look for you. I  **will** find you. And I  **will** bend you over a railing, to summarily: Rail you until I bust my load so deep inside of you that you’ll have my lubricant pouring down your thighs until the next week.” Adora casually let go, causing her to fall hard onto her ass, as the blonde adjusted her jacket.

“Did you manage to get all of that, or do you need it in a social media post?” she added dismissively. The brunette took a few seconds to reboot, then nodded silently. “Hey, leave her alone!” the pipsqueak of the group said with a huff. “And you’re one to talk? Maybe focus on your major, instead of trying to date minors?” Adora retorted with a sickeningly sweet tone.

The other blonde stood there mouth agape like a fish. Adora turned to the guy in the group with a glare. “As for you... stop trying to shield yourself behind a community you’re not even a part off.” she said in disgust. The group had that expression of ‘I’ll have a good comeback to this, just give me a week!’ as they eventually decided to cut their losses and retreat. Aside from being bullies, I didn’t know much about them.

Only thing I knew they had in common was a disdain for anything that was me, and that they weren’t humans... I’m not a hundred percent if Adora even is one. But that may just be because she feels special to me. Not sure how she knows so much though... granted, not being a recluse surely helps. No-one had ever defended me before. Something in my torso was swelling and all tingly. 

I may have no idea what that was about, but I learned that Adora’s apparently a squirter! ... then again, what is she not? I took a deep breath, the pain having subsided to a dull throb. Huh, interesting... I had felt myself get um... ‘excited’ when Adora asserted dominance. But, I’m still flaccid. Had my body gotten better at distinguishing when sexy time was appropriate? 

... I doubt it, but something had prevented me from becoming hard. Maybe it was because I was angry? Before I could mull it over, Adora suddenly yanked me alongside her, going into a stride as if nothing happened. Other students around us proceeded to go back to normal as well. She didn’t look back at me, but she squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled meekly before a lump settled in my throat. 

Was... Had Adora been serious with that threat? I mean... she  **could** easily do it. Cold sweat ran down my back. But... would she really? Was it just a scare tactic? I licked my dry lips. Something like that would go against all she stands for... at least all I know. She’s a good bully... right? Should I bring this up to my therapist? ... no, I’m a terrible liar. I don’t want to get Adora into potential trouble. 

Hm, maybe ask her about it? ... I’m not sure I’m strong enough yet. What if she gets upset? I can’t afford to lose her... but maybe I should ask around a little? ... no, they would tattle on me. But, I’ll make sure to listen and watch. Hopefully, she’s just throwing her weight around. After all: You don’t have to do horrible things. Just... have people think that you  **can** do horrible things.

My eyes widened as her hand let go of mine. I darted my head up to look her in the eyes. “I’ll pick you up before lunch, okay?” she leaned in and pecked my cheek before turning around and headed off. I glanced around, realizing I was outside my classroom. I touched my cheek. Her warmth quickly dissipated. While I was lost in my thoughts, I’m certain she’ll get me through until lunch. For better or worse, she’d occupy a lot of my mind the coming hours~

*


End file.
